The instant invention relates generally to safety bathing articles and more specifically it relates to a tub basket for holding a handicapped/active child within a bathtub.
Numerous safety bathing articles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to secure a child when placed in a bathtub. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,460,308; 3,031,229 and 3,528,111 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.